dbzrparchivefandomcom-20200213-history
Tsumisumbri Mountains
Tsumisumbri Mountains, or Tsurumai-Tsuburi Mountains, are a mountain range located in the north on Earth. It is so cold the ice cannot be melted, even Piccolo's energy waves are incapable of even damaging the ice. You may RP here. If you want to battle, enter your name in one of the battle slots below and announce you want to battle in the comments, or on a users' message wall. Add more slots if necessary. *Toko Raine *Monarch Fight Toko Raine *Health: 398,172/517,000 *Speed: 415 (849) (+25% = 1061) *Strength: 206 (567) (5 swords damage per swing 39,690) *Fatigue: 756 *Items: Combat Gloves, Swords x2, Shibo Tenshi, Streamlined Clothing *Effects: +25% melee, x1.3 speed 5xswords, Shibo Tenshi x2.5 damage Monarch *Health:657,540/730,600 *Speed:372 (337) *Strength:395 (613) *Fatigue:1160/1325 *Items:Monarchs Crest 6 senzu beans *Effects:X2.22 ki damage * 10% extra fatigue usage Fight! * I'LL ENJOY SLICING YOU INTO PIECES ''Toko dashes up to Monarch drawing his two swords and transforming through all Demon transformations and SS1/2/3, Firstly he strikes with a dual blade Sword Energy slice(sword strike misses and energy misses), then a raging 19 dual blade slash attack (10 hit) ''HAHAHAHAHAAA (167,625 damage total * "Good shot I must say, though not as many hit as normal. You're slipping. My turn." He eats a senzu then goes SSJ1 2 3 4 followed by 2 big bang attacks (2 hit 136,086) 2 kamehamehas (1 hit 34,022) and 16 energy balls.(5 hit 102,065) (272,173 damage total) * AHAHAHAHAHAAAAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA PHEW WHAT A RUSH TRYING TO KILL YOU! THIS IS A DANCE OF DEATH! ''(Murder of Blades) (Plague Waltz Psycho mode) Toko draws the Shibo Tenshi (10% heath drain) and materializes and eats a senzu, ''I HOPE YOU'RE READY TO LOOSE SOME LIIIMBS! ''Toko rushes Monarch opening with the Storm of Blows (10 swords slashes 1 rush all hit 396,900 ), followed almost immediately with illusion Slash (5 swords slashes 1 rush 2 hit 79,380) Then the torrent of blades pours in with Toko's slashes (11 slashes 8 hit 317,520 ) ''NOW WITNESS THE TECHNIQUE I LEARNED IN HELL!!! EPIDEMIC RAIN! ''Toko shoots like a rocket to the ground howling, he hits the ground and thousands of blades burst out of it and fill the sky STAGE 1 RAIN! the blades begin falling from the sky targeting Monarch in what looks like a storm of black rain (+25% hitting chance) ( hit 4,961,250) ''STAGE 2 INFECTION! ''Toko moves around the battlefield grabbing swords that missed as they touch they change into glass roses, he spins trowing 5 of them at Monarch (4 hit 39,692) ''AND FINALLY STAGE 3 EPIDEMIC ''The remaining blades submerge into the ground littering the area with small roses acting like mines, Toko kneels among them, blades still circling him like crows. 5,794,792 damage total reduced to 657,540) monarch is well and truelly redeaded * Toko Wins - 412,583 exp * Monarch Died - 136,086 exp * -Continued below in RP- RP Area The chilling winds of the Tsumisumbri Mountains grace the air. Suddenly a figure dives down and lands in the area with his fist connecting into the snow. Natch would then stand with the cold winds clawing at his face and snow raining down on him. He wanted to help his son in Satan City, but he knew that Virtex would control his mind as he had done Ultimate, causing even bigger problems for the children. "Might as well sit this one out and hope for the best", he says as he leans against the cold surface of the mountains. Aaron flies around the freezing mountains with tears in his eyes."I...I couldn't help them..." Aaron lands on the ground and stares at the ice."Ace...I hope you live through this..." Aaron senses a familiar power level. Natch would sense Aaron's power level and fly over to him. "What are you doing here?", he ask. Aaron looks up at his father."Well, Im trying to get away from what is happening in Satan City...." He begins to choke up."I can't...I can't help Ace..." He buries his face in hands. "Don't worry, Ace is trained well so be can handle himself", Natch says. "And it's about time that I train you", he smiles. Aaron wipes his tears and smiles at Natch."Really?" Aaron jumps up and begins to fly."YAY!!" He flies circles around his father then hovers in front of him."Where do we start?" He asks excitedly. "First, to be a great warrior you have to have strength, speed, skill, strategy, and will". "I will first attempt to get you stronger", Natch says. "To do that, I must first see your current strength". "We will spar on the Paprika Wasteland north of here". Aaron nods."This is gonna be fun!" He then uses Instant Transmission to get to Paprika Wasteland faster. The Monarch EmergesCategory:Earth RP Areas The man once known as Zucana sits at the peak of the tallest mountain his face covered by a blue butterfly mask and floating behind his back two blue figures made out of ki which seem to form the shape of wings. About a day after their last confrontation Toko decided to search for Zucana. Hoping he had calmed down. Fortunately for Toko his acute ability to sense power level allowed him to find Zucana quite easily. Howeve he noticed a significant power increase. ''This new power must be because of what happened at Central City ''He feels more settled than before maybe I can talk to him. '''''Toko flies through the mountains and spots the figure brooding on top of a mountain. "Hey there Zucana, you had to pick one of the coldest places on earth to sit at huh?" The man looks at Toko "You have me mistaken. That man is dead. I am Monarch, I am reborn and just as the glorious monarch butterfly I have gained these gorgeous blue wings. No longer am I the landscape of a lie I am my own person in this world and until Zucanas world is revived he shall stay dead with it." "Now I can't say the Alter ego thing isn't cool, and hot damn the mask is cool too, but Zucana" Toko looks at him "Lets get down from the mountain and go somewhere warm to talk, So what your planet died, blah blah, we'll get it back, hell you probably won't even like it" he stares at the wings now those, those I want ''"you probably won't even like it, you don't like vegetables enough" he adds jokingly. "I'll disregard the blatant idiocy of your comments, however I do agree let's go somewhere more comfortable. It is rather chilly up here." Zucana floats up as his ki wings flap. ''Neat, I really want those... ''While flying Toko tries to create Aura wings too, it didn't work. He then activates his Tacoman costume. "Gotta gear up, if i'm travelling with you, any ideas where to go?" Monarch glares at Tokos costume. "You look more ridiculous than me. No I don't mind, I don't have anywhere to be." "Hey, this is COOL!" Anyway I think there is a lodge on a mountain nearby lets just head there!" Toko suggests whilst pirouetting several times. "No. I'm COOL!" He poses "You're ridiculous" He smirks "Good call on the lodge though let's go impress some locals." "I always knew you had a cool side Zucana" Toko drops down and enters the Lodges Cafe area, "Can I get some hot Chocolate please!" The waitress looks at him bizarrely "Don't worry I'm a Super Hero!" He strikes a heroic pose and sits down. Monarch floats above his seat. "I'll take one as well please. Just so we're clear Taco you're my side kick. I'm way too cool to be yours. Plus I'm more of a solo act anyway so you're lucky just to be seen with me. Oh and please stop calling me a corpses name." The waitress goes very pale at this sight and slowly wobbles of to find a manager. Toko burns his tongue on the hot chocolate, "Zucana, I'm not your side kick, I'm purely here to help you, and make sure you don't start going crazy... But I suppose you've already lost a few screws. Right now I don't think you are a threat, I can sense your energy remember but" Toko stands up into a pose sending his chair flying back "As the Hero of Rightfulness it would be poor of me not to monitor you!" In the distant the waitress can be heard dropping things as she passes out from the sight. "Firstly I'm not crazy, in fact I'm probably more sane than I've ever been. Secondly if you want to help me out and you insist on wearing that silly outfit if anybody asks you are my sidekick. Finally..." He floats upwards and turns super saiyan effortlessly sending the tables and chairs flying to corners of the room. "Am I a big a threat enough now hero of righteousness?" Monarch fires a ki blast into the wall of the lodge causing the entire structure to collapse the two of them are left standing there in the rubble. "This is the "out of line" I was taking about! I liked this place I was gonna take a nap here!" Toko de-materializes the Takoman costume. The manager and waitress come out of the rubble, "Git outta here!" the manager shouts! "If you really want to do this Zucana then lets rumble, but not while you could hurt these two!" He moves quickly to the staff, "I'm sorry about the damage, I'll help you rebuild later okay?" The manager prattles on about money while Toko holds him still. Monarch laughs to himself. "Huh you two were meant to die. Well I suppose this is your lucky day, I seem to have a much more interesting fish to fry now. Enjoy your lives, you're lucky to have them." He smirks. "Okay then taco. Choose your arena I shan't be losing this time." "Heh, did you hold a grudge? I'ma gonna go ahead and ignore the murder thing though" Toko proceeds to put an energy barrier around the two staff, takes to the air and blasts off further into the mountains shouting back "CATCH ME IF YOU CAN!" "You say it as if it would be hard!" Monarch speeds off after him. "Don't be a coward! Stand and fight me!" Toko speeds up a lot, his purple aura blazing behind him, "I'm not running Zucana, I'm just finding a nice spot!" Monarch keeps pace his deep blue aura growing stronger and his wings growing more opaque. "Fair enough then! Just let me know when! I'll be waiting impatiently!" Toko stops still in the air,"Well they say patience is a virtue, but here will do, I hope you're ready" After the FightCategory:LocationsCategory:EarthCategory:RP AreasCategory:Battle GroundsCategory:Earth Battle Grounds Toko drops to the ground and limps over to Monarch who is laid on the ground. "Hey buddy, need a hand?" he holds a hand out to Monarch "I hope you're not mad that I wouldn't kill you" he grins. "Are you mad? I don't won't to die!" Monarch retorts as he slowly floats to his feet "You only won cause you got lucky I hope you know. I can't die anyway. I have a planet to save" he smirks. "Heh good to know you're still in line then Zucana, I will help you rebuild Vegeta but remember this fight, this was the day I proved that I can still keep you in line if you try to stray" Toko smiles big, he's about to strike a cool pose when his knees give out and he lands on his butt "But jeez, you fair did a number on me too" He chuckles. "Heh am I a big enough threat yet?" He smirks. "I've got nothing against you Toko you're a cool dude with good intentions. Just don't get in my way otherwise next time you may not be so lucky. I'd be happy to accept any help you can give however but if we're to look for dragon balls together and you wear that dopey costume if anyone asks. You're my side kick" "Yeah you're a threat" Toko gives him a sly grin "You remeber that I can sense power pretty darn well don't you? You suuuure you weren't holding back something maaaybe" he teases. He stands back up and floats to Zucana's level. "Sorry to break it to you though, but Tacoman is already getting some renown, there are fan clubs too! 'Fraid to say I'm nobody's sidekick! Plus you may have a cool mask but-" a poof of smoke surround Toko and when it disperses Tacoman is stood there! "I have a full suit of coolness!" He backflips into a heroic pose! "I may just have a mask but at least it's well made. And you seem to be forgetting my awesome saiyan armour and flashy wings. I could easily become a famous hero with a fanclub." He smirks "Fine we're partners then cause sure as hell I'm not your side kick. Hmm I don't know what you were sensing because what you fought was me at my best." Toko crosses his arms and looks to the side very smug "Heh if that was your best, then you need to get better" He moves close "Because I was holding back" He floats back "But I know that's not the case, enough of that though" Toko's atmosphere changes he reverts to his normal light hearted self "So what are you gonna do now huh? I for one am going for a nice bath at a hot-spring with some cuuuuute girls and then take a nap" He grins as his masters bad habits show through him. "Urgh you perv. I for one plan to head off looking for strong fighters to carry on training and the dragon balls. If you wish to have something a bit more interesting to do then chase after girls who will never love you you're welcome to accompany me. As for the holding back part I guess you'll have to wait and see." He smiles. "Hey nothing wrong with looking at cute girls! As for me I'll join with you later, gonna go recover, train some more and I have a my super hero bit to do, you know how to find me if you need too, get a Dragon Ball lead or find yourself in a tough situation let me know I'll be there in a flash! To be fair though, we always seem to run into each other some how" Toko looks at Monarch with twinkly eyes to creep him out "Maybe its fate!" He laughs. "There's more important things to worry about if you ask me but whatever. Well if you ever feel like accompanying me you're welcome to. Do as you please though, I may do a bit of super heroing if I see a person in need myself but I think I'll leave it mostly to you it's kinda your thing." He smirks. "Well we definitely do seem to find each other in very odd situations. I suppose I'll see you around I have things to do. Dragon balls to find. Planets to save." "Alrighty then, I guess its to rest and relaxation for me then! I'll see you around Zucana, I look forward to Dragon Ball hunting with you" Toko puts on his cheesy hero voice "And remember never stray from the Path of Rightfulness friend!" "Have a good time. I'll be seeing you either find me when you want or I'll find you if I need you. I'll try not to stray but if someone gets in my way I'm not making any promises. Well I suppose I better head off, see you later Tacoman." He smirksand starts flying off. "See you around Zucan-aaaaaaaaaaaahhh mean Monarch" Toko waves and then takes of in the opposite direction "Gonna have a nice bathe heal up some of these bruises, heck I bet even my horn has bruises" Toko mutters to himself with a smile. The Tattered Warrior Bastion is just walking he seems absent the signs of battle are evident on him as well as tears, he is clutching the elbow of his android arm tightly he bumps into people slightly as he goes but doesnt quite register the impact. He mutters a few names every so often but not loud enough to be understood. Suddenly Bastion and Gokan both bump into each other "Woah Mate, watch where ya going" he half-smiles "Hey, you're pretty strong" he admits to the unknown figure Almost as if breaking out of a trance Bastion jumps "oh no i-i'm sorry i-i don't know what happened their i was in my own little world" he bows a few times in appology before slightly regaining some composure. "o-oh sorry where are my manners? My name is Bastion Allara pleased to meet you" as he says this he offers his hand. "Woah, what's the formal introductions?" He smiles "I'm Gokan, Just Gokan, I guess." he shakes his hand "sorry its kind of a force of habit there, nice to meet you gokan and thanks for the compliment, you dont seem to be a slouch yourself" noticing the state of himself he starts dusting himself off "you have a strange energy if you dont mind me saying its like a great potential but it feels different.... oh sorry i have a habit of feeling certian powers when i make contact with people" "So what's with the cuts, and bruises, and torn clothes" He questions him "hmm? ah right my clothes, well i had a sparing match with something called a namekien it was a great fight and he seemed to specialise in ki attacks which caused the damage. After that stepping inbetween 2 incredibly powerful beings both with strange golden hair and green eyes although one was down to his legs and had no eyebrows, the sheer force of their power was what did the rest of the damage" "hmm 2 incredibly powerful golden hair fighters...What were these fighters names, exactly" He questions Bastion "one is called toko raine and the other is i called i beleive monarch, however toko refered to him differently so thats all i know Why? people you know?" "Yes, actually, Toko Raine, also known as Tacoman, I've met him in both of his forms, as for Monarch, Toko knows him as Zucana, a more peaceful version of Monarch, I've never met Zucana, but Toko believes that Monarch truly is still Zucana, of course Toko may have called him ZuZu...See, These Golden hair Fighters were actually in a transformed state known as Super Saiyan, and knowing Monarch, he was indefinably using Super Saiyan 3, one of the most powerful versions, under Super Saiyan 4, which is under a legendary transformation known as Legendary Super Saiyan, which actually, you are speaking to one right now" Gokan explains "well i;m honored to be in the presence of a legend however i must say in honesty i'm not sure what a saiyan is thats not a term familiar to me though i guess toko is a saiyan odd i thought he was just a demon" he thinks for a second "would you mind showing me that power sometime that would be really interesting to see especially if it is higher than what i just saw" Gokan chuckles "Sadly, I haven't even unlocked my first level of Super Saiyan, but I feel it coming, I just need an emotional trauma to happen, according to a friend of mine, you may know her, Alyra, she even gave my acsses to a space station of hers" Gokan shows him the acsses card. "Oh, actually I believe Toko is actually a hybrid, of a demon and a Saiyan, just like I'm a hybrid of a Saiyan and a Human" "emotional trauma? hmm doesnt sound like something i would be strong enough to handle but if you do manage to achieve it i would love to see it. no alyra... alyra" he ponders for a second "nope not ringing any bells but i'll look out for her in the future. "Alyra said that I'd have to lose a close friend or family member in battle...Oh, and I've hear Alyra is actually quite strong, matter infact, I think she might actually be dubbed the world's strongest" Gokan informs him. Bastion looks a bit concerned and confused "thats aweful i couldn't imagine the pain reaching that form must bring but i suppose thats just how it is" he looks down at his arm "i never asked for this but i learnt to live with it, i guess the strong just fight on" "So, what are you? sounds a bit rude, but um, what species are you exactly?" Gokan questions him Bastion smiles "don't worry i dont mind you asking, i'm human and up until a week or 2 ago i was jsut that. i was caught in an explosion a very strong one i remember someone blocking part of it then i blacked out when i awoke i was greeted with this arm these legs and a large chunk on my chest, i dont like them but its what i'm stuck with" Gokan smiles "So you're kinda like an Android" Gokan suggests "part of me certianly is and admittedly at first i didnt like it my village abhors androids due to some historical shall we say incidents, but admitedly when i fought today i had fun it felt good real good" He peers at Bastion "Ya...Only one thing, You don't seem like most androids, you seem, different, special." Gokan remarks very seriously Bastion ponders intently for a second "hmm nope not a clue, i dont exactly have much experience of androids so i cant say i have any real thing to compare too" Gokan nods "Ya, I understand that, Know any 'cool' techniques, like ki attacks?" he questions the 3 year younger fighter "well i know many but i do have this one i was working on keep an eye on that large rockface over there" he gets into a fighting stance charging up his aura forms with crackles of emerald energy he launche a high power emerald beam from his chest "potentia rush!!" he barrels through the beam picking up speed from the energy of it he charges up 2 deep green energy balls and smashes them into the cliff face at almost instantanous speed the ripples shudder through the whole thing "phew that went well havent quite mastered the final part of that one but what do you think?" "Its pretty cool" Gokan Admits,"I wouldn't have much to show you seeing that you've already heard of these moves, but I do have one pretty cool thing, you may actually know it, it's a specially designed move for humans" Gokan starts to charge some Ki, then he forms a glowing redish ball about the size of a few basketballs and throws it into the air, he then move his finger like a sword and the ball follows his finger without thought, Gokan then absorbs the ball of energy back "That one is known as the Spirit Ball, oh, and I could show you a pretty iconic saiyan move" Gokan readies into a stance and put his hands behind his back, in a cup kinda fashion "KAAAAAAAAAMMMAAAAA" He begins, as a small glowing blue ball appears in his hands "HAAAAAAAAMMMEEEEE" The ball grows bigger and brighter "HA!" He shouts as he realeases the glowing orb into a beam of pure energy, "If you don't already know that's called the Kamehameha Wave, and actually, I'm planning on heading to school to learn the Super Kamehameha Wave and perfect it to my own style "spirit ball i knew but kamehameha i had only heard of a legend in my village as a master perfected it and showed the technique to many fighters but it was lost to the ages. well i guess seeing is believing that that legend may well be wrong." Gokan rubs the back of his head and smiles "You bet it isn't a legend" he exclaims "if thats the base form i wonder what power it will hold when you master its stronger form? i suppose couple that with the power i have seen unleashed in saiyan transformations and from the sounds of this legendary super saiyan form i'll bet you'll be a force to reckon with when you hit that. Hey it may be an odd request but when you do attain this power would you be willing to demonstrate it in maybe a sparring match? You've really piqued my interest" "Of course, anytime" Gokan agrees "Now if you excuse me I have to hunt down a little runt named Roxas, he's caused me some trouble, you can come if you'd like." he continues "yeah sounds good anything to get me away from that fight i dont want to have ot see that again" "Okay follow me" He flies off (Roxas just had to go, but he will be back after he does somethings, so just standby) The Taming of a Beast Monarch floats cross legged in the air on top of his favourite mountain in the dead of night. He's staring at the clouds above him covering the moon. "It's been so long since I've felt my true Saiyan Strength... If I'm to beat Toko I'll have to use the powers of a true saiyan and I have to get them under my control. Up here I'm not likely to attract a lot of attention..." He stays floating waiting for his source of unlimited power to come out of hiding. Bastion is stood looking over the cliff edge "so why am i here again? in fact for that matter why are you here as well? what are you up too?" Monarch looks surprised. "Oh! Tinman... Glad you're here actually. In a few minutes I'm going to turn into a giant monkey and attempt to gain control over it, the monkey is a saiyan thing. If things don't go quite to plan I may need somebody to stop me destroying a city or two. That's where you come in. Try and help me get control, if I do I'll accomplish something that's only ever been achieved in legend." He stares at the sky again as the moon starts to slowly emerge from the clouds. "wait wait wait, you turn into a gaint monkey? How does that even work? and also is their any form of transformation that wasn't achieved in some sort of legend" notices the moon coming out "oh great out of the frying pan" "Well the ice jinns transformations are extremely common but I'll explain all this later. Right now get ready to fight me if all goes to pot." He stands up as the moon full emerges, his body begins to grow and get hairy until he is the form of a giant monkey. His saiyan armour being made of a very flexible material grows with him. "YES! YES! SO LONG IT HAS BEEN SINCE I HAVE RELISHED IN THE POWER OF A GREAT APE! THIS IS THE REAL POWER OF THE PURE SAIYAN RACE!" He laughs viciously and fires energy wave into a mountain completely levelling it. Bastion sighs "ice jinns gaint apes, and no mention of this freaking immense power being fired at me.... just in case POTENTIA UNLOCK" he unleashes his energy intent on keeping Monarchs attention The ape notices the flashy light "HAHAHAHAHAA! LOOK AT THAT THE LITTLE WORM WANTS TO PLAY! I'LL SMASH YOU TO PIECES" He flattens bastion into the ground then punches him into a nearby mountain causing a significant crater "THIS IS THE POWER OF A SAIYANS ANGER UNLEASHED! HAHAAHAHAHA!" Internally ''"Damn it I need to get control. This is powerful but without control or the ability to turn it off and on at will it's meaningless" Despite his wounds and the literal flattening Bastion reappears in front of monarch "hmm not very monarch like letting the beast be in control, in this state you wouldnt be fit to rule the saiyan race" he goes in front of his eyes "wheres the monarch who claimed to be strong, as right now all i see before me is a rampaging beast, where is your pride? you think you can beat toko like this just flailing madly like a child with a toy" "HOW DARE YOU! I AM MONARCH! I AM KING! I WILL BEAT TOKO! I WILL REVIVE THE SAIYAN RACE!" At this point Monarchs wings appear on the back of the beast. "I WILL RULE MY PEOPLE! AND I WILL CONTROL THIS BEAST!" A huge flash of light occurs when it's subsided the beast has been replaced with Monarch, his wings flapping like normal his mask on his face. Where his Saiyan armour would normally be is a bear chest and blue fur on his back and the sides of his torso. He still retains his black trousers though. "I did it! I HAVE ACHIEVED A SAIYANS FULL POTENTIAL! I have tamed the great ape! Thank you for the assistance tinman." His face is lit up with a huge smile. With a flash, Tsurugi quickly in the mid-air, at the very end of the city, envelopping it with a barrier to stop the wind to forcefully destroy the city before slapping some Ki blasts away which were heading towards him which Monarch's transformation emitted, "Y'know, you should have created a barrier at least before going wild monkey. Super Saiyan 4, I suppose?" he asks. "Oh hello there. I wasn't really thinking about the city I must admit I just wanted to attain this..." He smirks. "Y'know I hadn't actually come up with a name for it but yes... I suppose Super Saiyan 4 is perfect the next stage up of super saiyan. I love it. I love the colour as well." Monarch says as he flicks his newly coloured blue tail around. "I suppose I'll be off now that I've mastered this, Alyra say's something up. I suppose I'll see you there Tsurugi. Tinman follow me I'll show you the way." Monarch powers down and flies off. "You certainly will. Make sure to show me what you can diss off with this Super Saiyan 4 transformation," he smirks "Presumably you'll be able to kill more than 4 android there, what not". He says before disappearing in Spiral-like pattern "I'll be teleporting there." A Saiyan's Return The chill wind of the mountains blew by briskly as everything in sight was nothing but a cold and chilling wind that skipped around mountains and hills of snow. Almost nothing could survive the chilling effects of the Tsumisumbri Mountains, and almost no one could live there due to the fears of pneumonia and frost bite. Suddenly a figure would appear in the cold distance as he seemed to have a white gi with a black undershirt, with dark black hair slicked back and tied up. He also seemed to don a black hooded cape to protect him against the environment as he slowly but steadily made his way to the top of Mt. Tsumisumbri. As he stood at the mountains peak he slowly let out a cold sigh as he pulled a staff out his shoulder bag. "I'll bring you back" Ace thought as he looked at the sky. The Monarchs Stand, Psycho Toko burns again Toko had sped off after claiming the dragon ball. Monarch was catching up speeding behind him as they were heading over the mountains. "TOKO! STOP THIS MADNESS! BEFORE I STOP IT FOR YOU!" Psycho Toko blazes through the sky, upon hearing Monarch he begins laughing, instead of generally stopping he aims slightly left and crashes full force into a mountain to stop. he crawls out looking at Monarch HOW NICE OF YOU TO JOIN ME DEAD MAN, I REMEMBER KILLING YOU ONCE HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ''he starts to rise out of the crater he made, his right hand is holding the left half mech wrist, it looks like its struggling with it. ''SO WHAT? ARE YOU HERE TO DIE? Monarch smirks. "Not quite. Right now I'm just enjoying the hypocracy standing before me. The Man who SWORE he would never become like me. Stands before me as a crazed lunatic. It's quite funny actually. You may have come close to killing me once but I'm already dead this time so what have I got to lose?" AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA OOOOOOOOOOH FLUTTERY YOU RIP ME UP ''The hand finally seems to win out and harshly cracks his wrist, for a moment a bit of control appears in his eyes "ZucANA LiSten tO m-" A sword quite severely stabs into his leg ''I SUPPOSE YOU'RE RIGHT YOU ARE DEAD BUT NO MATTER HOW I SEE IT I STILL GET TO RIP YOU LIMB FROM LIMB AND SPLATTER YOUR BLOOD HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ''he floats continuously upwards repeating ''I'M GONNA TEAR YOU UP! "Ooo you don't have full control do you?" He laughs to himself. "Want me to show you how a true Psychotic Alter ego does it?" He smirks before rushing up to Toko Punching him downwards and smashing him right through a moutain. "That's more like it. YOU COME TO YOUR SENSES YET!?" OOOOOOOOOH MONNY POO THAT ALMOST TICKLED ''two blades rush from behind monarch the bottom ends hitting him on the shoulder pushing him down, Toko bounds up rushing head first directly at him, heads colliding, Toko blasts forward continuing rocketing up, then stopping to take a look at the head butted Monarch ''I'VE NEVER FELT BETTER HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ''once again the hand returns to struggling with the wrist. Monarch regains his composure. "You sure about that? That hand of yours seems to be giving you some issues. Looks a bit twitchy to me. First rule of personality switch make sure you have full control otherwise you end up with all sorts of problems." He smirks. "hmm funny. This is the same place you tried to bring Zucana back. I'll clearly be more successful though" He smirks. ''HONESTLY CUTTING THE DAMN THING OFF HAS BEEN A PAIN IN MY SIDE BUT BELIEVE ME I'M BETTER THAN EVER ''Toko despite being in the air gets down onto all fours, a sword in his tail, mouth and one hand, accompanied by the hundreds flying around him, he grins wildly ''LETS SEE YOU TRY AND FIX WHAT ISN'T BROKEN THIS IS THE REAL ME HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAA "It certainly is a part of you clearly. As Zucana is a part of me, however I can't have you going around killing people so allow me to put you in your place." His wings extend and he gets into a battle stance The Fall of The Monarch As Monarch falls bleeding heavily and battered beyond repair he screams. Somehow on the ground he finds the strength to get on his knees. "Why...." His voice is almost a whisper and his face hidden as he looks down. "WHY?!" He screams looking Toko right in the eyes. Tears streaming down his face. "WHY CAN I NEVER BEAT YOU?! EVEN WHEN IT COUNTS! WHEN IT MEANS SOMETHING I FAIL?! AND NOW I GO BACK TO THE PITS OF HELL! WHY?!" he begins sobbing. "I AM MONARCH! I AM THE KING AND YET I CAN'T EVEN STOP SOME DERANGED LUNATIC!" He gets quiet again. "Why didn't I die on vegeta...." He drifts off and finally dies of blood loss. Toko watches the brutely cut up body land among the roses, causing several of them to explode into further small blade,''AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAA LOOK AT YOU ALL TATTERED AND CUT UP WELL WE'RE NOT FINISHED YET!''Toko catches monarch as he flails and slices of his left hand first''HEHEHE OH AND I REMEMBER BASSOON''A sword goes through Monarchs chest, the blood spilled turning into more roses, the Toko cuts him in half at the waist and drops the body, dropping to his knees in front of it, His mouth Laughing hysterically but his eyes crying terribly, every few seconds another blade from the air stabs into the corpse. After a few minuets only the sobbing can be heard. Legends aren't born... Monarch is sat atop the tallest mountain, floating in the air cross legged with his eyes closed meditating. Awaiting the arrival of his friend. Eventually Bastion blinks to the area "Hey Monarch whats up? If you felt the need to call me out its either really bad really good or really interesting or perhaps all 3 at once" he stands in the air in front of Monarch "its either a new power or a new plan those are my bets" Monarch opens his eyes to reveal the glowy pink iris "Ah hey Bastion. Not particularly I just thought we ought to celebrate defeating that foolish silent one, we truely have ascended to the power of Gods now Bastion. I am way beyond the capabilites of the so called Legendary Super Saiyan now, however with WMAT coming up and so many other strong fighters competing this time I thought we ought to get practicing for our return to the world stage." He smirks though he seems to be powering up for some reason in an odd way as if he were trying to break some form of internal barrier his eyes glow a bit stronger as this occurs. "you sure, cause i may not be able to sense your energy but it seems to be building, I may not be wanting to participate this time but i'll happily help you prepare for the event considering how close last time was i bet you will go far and i know how dedicated you can be when you have a point ot prove" Bastion smirks it drops slightly as he notices some changes in Monarchs power "you sure you arent hiding something here?" "Killing Tynyx did something to me Bastion... some huge store of power just... became mine, it wasn't from Tynyx though. I think it was from me. Something about slaying the silent one... I think it. Unlocked something... something sealed from most Saiyans." His eyes are actively giving off light now and his hair stands on end and turns gold. "This is something I never thought I could possibly achieve, but considering all the other things I never thought I could achieve it's hardly a surprise." He rises and floats in more of a standing position. "I guess it's true Bastion..." His muscle mass begins increasing and his power starts shooting upwards. "...Legends aren't born. They are made!" a huge burst of power goes in all directions as Monarch ascends to the form of legendary super saiyan. "It's a shame you won't be competing Bastion, I had hoped to use this on you though it should make winning a lot easier, I'll just have to use it on whatever poor sap gets in my way." He grisn widely with his fiery glowing pink eyes and his wide spread bright blue wings. Bastion sort of claps at that "well that was poignant and apt i suppose but considering you delivered a finishing blow to a being that transcended time and space so i'll give you that not going to lie i didn't expect that. I kind of should have as you are full of surprises" "Eh I wasn't even too sure I could do it, obviously I have once again proven myself as being above mortal limitations. It's not the act of ones birth but what we do with the gift of life that defines us and I have risen above a common Saiyan warrior to become what I am today. Luckily I sealed that fool Zucana back up before we left the Web. Anyway as for WMAT I suppose I can only expect the best but without you there, there really is no one to stand in my way in getting first place. Not this time." Monarch smirks. "so you gonna take this new power for a spin? See just how much of a difference it will make?" he gets into his combat stance "besides i hope you do find a challenging opponent in the tournament as there is always another pinnacle to reach" Monarch smirks "I'm still yet to prove myself above you yet though I suppose I can do that outside the tournament the WMAT will just show the world I am the strongest." He quickly appears infront of Bastion catching him off guard as he punches him square in the cheek knocking him into a nearby mountain. "Though it'll be nice to see what I can do." He grins Bastion is embedded in the face of the mountain pondering with a not impressed face "ok that was smarts, you get one of those Monarch you get one of those" he immediately returns the favour by punching him in cheek at high speed. Monarch is embedded in the face of another mountain with a wide grin on his face. "NOW THIS IS FUN!" He pushes off from the mountain shifting it back a meter or two as he speeds towards Bastion. When he is a meter or so from Bastion he teleports behind him and points his palm at Bastion "Boo." He fires a big bang attack pushing Bastion into another mountain. A large amount of butterflies follow him hovering around the hole created in the mountain. "you do realise, this means war" allowing his wings to emerge he fires the individual segments to occupy the butterflies as he rushes Monarch with an obvious punch only to feint him with an afterimage allowing him to drop kick his chest. Monarch appears behind Bastion "Yes it does mean war. Just not today." He smirks and returns to his meditating powering down "How've you been anyway? I didn't get much chance to speak to you in our confrontation with Tynyx. It's been a while." "i've been good, surprisingly good Annabelle has started testing herself properly and has started training which is always good to see. I think she is learning swordplay from Toko right now, and i finally managed to find where Elicia went seems she took refuge in Switzerland so its good to know she is safe and Sheena still wants me dead so uh hit and miss there" Bastion powers down himself "what about you? Have you been meditating all this time?" Monarch smirks "Learning swordplay from Toko is like learning how to juggle from someone who is very good at throwing objects in the air. Hmm she's in Switzerland? I wonder how that sorry excuse for a saiyan is doing and I wonder how many mistakes he's yet to make. Trust me Bastion the people in that country will eat him up alive. He hasn't the nerve to run a kingdom. At least Elicia's there so perhaps all his mistakes won't be as idiotic as he would have them be. I have been meditating for a long time trying to unlock new power and keep Zucana under lockdown however I have spent a great deal of time searching for dragon balls. Very unsuccessfully might I add." "though i'll agree wit you that i don't think Brocco has what it takes to be a ruler, who knows what the future has in store for him" Bastion sits in the air crosslegged "you will find those dragonballs one day, i doubt someone wiht your level of pride and perserverance could look at yourself in the mirror if you backed away from what is essentially a life goal" "You'd think so but I've been looking for these damned things for years and I just cannot find them. It's riculous. Where's that damned first dragon ball?! Hmm it should be interesting to see what the future has instore for that pathetic son of mine I wonder how long it'll be before the army stages a coup to replace their weak king... ah well. Only time will tell." A mountain in the distance explodes, in its rubble Toko's Rock stands, as though it had always been there. Toko pops his head out "Hi!" he calls "I FELT A THING, A MONARCH THING!" he shouts to the pair "WHATS THE THING!?" He calls not thinking to get out of the rock and fly over. "huh and suddenly Toko he doesn't wait around doesnt he" Bastion notices he is still in the rock "HEY CAPTIAN ROCKTOTOKO HOW ABOUT COMING OUT OF THE DAMN ROCK" Monarch opens his eyes and notices Toko in a flying Rock "Wait... when the hell did Toko get a flying Rock? How the hell does it fly? How is there an inside to the rock? What's inside the rock?" Monarch sounds very perplexed "Anyway yeah you did feel a thing though I'm pretty sure Bastion felt more of it. Just ask the imprint he left in the mountain." he chuckles